For inspection of conduits, in particular, sewer conduits, pits, connecting conduits, property drainage systems, seepage water lines or other waste water related plants it may be necessary to also detect and evaluate the temperature in the interior of a conduit or the temperature profile along the conduit besides the visual inspection of the conduits which may be carried out by means of TV sewer inspection systems.
For detection of the temperature in the interior of the conduit to be inspected, inspection systems or sewer inspection systems, respectively, are known which comprise temperature measurement devices. By means of these temperature measurement devices, however, only the temperature of the atmosphere in the interior of the conduit can be measured. Such a measurement, however, is considered to be inaccurate, because disturbances, as for example, a high air flow or air circulation, respectively, in the interior of the conduit can distort the results of the measurement and, in the worst case, render them useless. A further disturbance which may affect or distort, respectively, the measurement of the temperature is the system temperature of the inspection system which with increasing time of use increases continuously, and thus, may also raise the ambient temperature. Air flow or air circulations, respectively, in the conduit to be inspected may, in particular, substantially affect the detection of a temperature curve or the generation of a temperature profile or, in the worst case, even make it impossible.